Beta Sector Bestiary
This section contains the list of lifeforms that will be present in the Beta Sector. Angry Pygmy A small but powerfully built omnivorous humanoid creature. Its outer skin is bare and is a dullish orange in color. Its internal musculature keeps the creature's face constantly gnarled, with snarls and grunts not uncommon vocalizations. Its enlarged medulla oblongata makes this creature particularly aggressive and more than capable of pulverizing smaller lifeforms with its bare hands. Black Needle Spider A large arachnid with a jet black carapace. Its chelicerae incorporate a set of long, sinewy material, attached to a pair of long, sharp, needle-like fangs. The creature has the capability of shooting these fangs from their body, lancing through the bodies of their victims and delivering a potent neurotoxin. Boiling Sprayer This is a relatively large, motile plant. Its outer surface is a bluish-green color. Its outer surface is covered with numerous short, external tubes which the plant uses to catch absorb rainwater, as well as to move about freely. The plant absorbs sufficient energy to raise its internal water supply to its boiling point. When approached by a potential predator, the plant shoots some of this supply of boiling hot water out its external tubes. Burrowing Plant A large, bushy, brownish plant. The plant is topped with several small clusters of squarish, orange, translucent leaves. The vast part of the plant is underground, from which it derives its energy. Though sessile, it will quickly bury itself when approached, making it nearly indistinguishable from the native carpet lifeform. Waiting until it believes the danger has passed, the creature will then erupt from the ground with great force. Carnivorous Antelope A large, even-toed ungulate quadruped. Its outer hair covering is a golden brown with a white underbelly and hooves. Its powerfully built limbs make it capable of running at speeds greater than 100 kph for short bursts. It is equipped with a pair of razor sharp horns curved upwards and extending over the length of its head. A carnivore, it uses its horns to spear and immobilize prey, while ripping into its flesh with a set of sharp teeth not unlike those of a caribe. Dripping Tree A small, golden tree-like plant. Its bark exhibits purple highlights and it has angular, pear-shaped leaves. The tree constantly excretes a green, mucous-like substance from the leaves. This substance contains spores which are almost completely impervious to ionizing radiation. The plant emits an odor that repels many predators, and can defend itself by releasing various toxins through the epidermis of most animal lifeforms. Fanged Hare A huge, quadruped leporid. It has brownish fur with black highlights, and a pair of large, pointed, upright ears on its head. Its back legs are powerfully built and enable the creature to run at speeds in excess of 100 kph. An aggressive omnivorous creature, it will charge any creature that threatens it, using a pair of maxillary canine teeth as its primary weaponry. Flapping Mudbird A large, streamlined but otherwise typical avian. It has a bright, multi-colored set of feathers, which makes the creature attractive to many predators. To combat this, the creature will spend a fair amount of time in pools of mud, flapping its wings in an attempt to cover itself. This has the unfortunate side-effect of hampering the creature's flight, requiring it to flap its wings almost constantly in order to stay airborne. Gliding Root A long, root-like carnivorous plant. It is tube-shaped and has a woody surface. Its underside is covered with dozens of small feelers which are capable of propelling the creature quietly and effortlessly along the ground. Its feelers resemble common annelids, a fact the creature uses to hunt small prey. When close enough, the creature rapidly unwraps itself and envelops its prey, suffocating it. It is relatively harmless. Green Trilopod A creature resembling a large trilopod. Its underside has three long, hooked legs which the creature uses to move around. The cells of its ribbed, segmented outer surface contain dozens of chloroplasts, giving the creature a shiny, green outer surface. When threatened, it curls itself up into a tight sphere, relying on its armored outer surface for self-defense. Honking Critter A large, ruminant omnivorous quadruped. It is covered with a coat of long, luxurious fur, black in its face and hindquarters and white in its forequarters, with grey highlights. The creature sports a set of antlers which it uses solely for defense and for sparring. Occasionally, the creature will rear back and let out a loud honking cry, which it uses to communicate with other members of its species. Hungry Hippo An enormous, herbivorous quadruped. It has a tough, nearly hairless outer skin which is almost a uniform grey color. The creature has a specialized neck structure, which allows it to compress its head and then let it spring forward with surprising speed and tremendous force. The creature's impressive maw is sufficiently large to swallow any sufficiently small lifeform whole, though it specializes in dining on spherical lifeforms. Immense Gator An enormous alligatorid reptile. Its rough, scaly outer surface is a greyish-green in color with yellow highlights. Weighing in at over twenty metric tonnes, this extremely dangerous creature is more than capable of crushing and devouring whole anything it can get in its massive, powerful jaws, including vehicles and small to medium-sized boulders. Lavender Pit Snake An extremely long viperid snake. Its body is covered with thick, lavender-colored scales with purple highlights on its underbelly. Its face contains a heat-sensing pit organ located between the eye and the nostril on either side of the head. Its fangs deliver a potent neurotoxin which is capable of killing a creature the size of a human-being in a matter of seconds. Leaping Rat A long, slender-bodied muroid rodent. It is covered with a coat of soft, white fur. Its two slender back legs are double jointed and bend in the opposite direction of a typical rodent's, which allows the creature to leap great distances. An omnivore, this creature spends much of its time searching for food and attempting to avoid predators. Moaning Water Churner A large insectoid lifeform with characteristics non unlike those of a typical gerrid. It has a long, slender body with three long, hairy legs which act to allow the creature to walk on liquid surfaces. When it hunts, it churns the water, impaling would-be predators with a long, serrated proboscis. As it moves, it makes an eerie moaning sound. Nine-Headed Hydra An enormous, quadruped reptilian with many serpentine features. Its outer skin is coated with tough, green scales. At over fourteen meters long and weighing over sixteen metric tonnes, the beast's most fearsome feature are its nine heads, each filled with a maw of razor sharp teeth. It can easily outrun a terrain vehicle and is extremely dangerous. Oogsy Fruit Tree A medium-sized tree with a white bark. The tree shows off its' iridescent blossoms for many Terran years before yielding fruits that shimmer for only a day. The leaves of this tree have no specific form and have caused it to be mistaken for other species. Petrusian Insects This is a group of large, but otherwise typical colopteran insects. They have a black, chitinous exoskeleton and their front legs possess no tarsi. These creatures are unique in that they have a limited psychic potential, which they use in combination with their natural bioluminescense to lure creatures of any size literally right into their oversized mandibles. Poisonous Pricker A large opuntioid cactus. Its outer skin is green and it contains numerous pink, fleshy fruits. These fruits have a nearly irresistible smell to them, which attracts the plant's victims. The fruits are filled with a highly potent alkaloid toxin, which causes the victim to drop dead nearly instantaneously, providing additional nutrients to the plant though decay. The plant's spines are filled with the same toxin. Purring Primate A strepsirrhine primate. Its outer fur is a greyish-brown, with white and black highlights on its face, giving it a masked appearance. An omnivorous creature, it spends most of its time foraging for food. It communicates through a peculiar call, best described as a purr. It is a tall and massive creature, more than capable of causing serious injury by sweeping its tail along the ground. Red Tree Snake A massive elapid viper. Its tough, scaly outer surface is almost a uniform red color. It has a tendency to nest and to hunt in treetops. At over fourteen meters in length and capable of moving at speeds in excess of 200 kph, the creature can easily chase down most forms of prey, which it immobilizes firstly with a potent neurotoxin in its bite and secondly through constriction. It is aggressive and capable of detecting radio wavelengths and has a tendency to attack vehicles, most of which it can easy outpace. Rising Root Tree A large tree with a broad canopy filled with elliptical leaves. Its root structure is unique in that it is not permanently anchored into the ground, but is instead motile and prehensile while the tree is mobile. A carnivorous plant, it has a tendency to land on any lifeform it wishes to consume for nutrients. While not-mobile, the roots rise around the trunk to bat away any pests with great force. Shaking Melon A large mass of vines. On the vines are numerous, juicy melon-like fruits with a hard, pitted, brown outer rind. The entire vine is in a constant, almost violent shaking motion. This tends to fend off most predators, which have significant difficulties gaining a firm grip on it. Sitting Duck A fairly typical anatid creature. Its feathers are largely grey with brown and black highlights, and green on its head. Though physiologically capable of flight and buoyant enough to swim in any body of water, the creature spends most of its time remaining stationary, feeding on grasses and luring small invertebrates with long, worm-like extensions on their feet. Its species tends to be easy prey for most predators. Sky Swooper A massive, streamlined falconiform avian. It has dark grey plumage with brown and black highlights and white plumage on its ventral fuselage. When fully extended, the creature has a wingspan over fifteen meters long. When hunting, it is capable of swooping down on its prey at supersonic speeds. This, combined with a notched beak and sharp talons, is sufficient to kill most creatures in a single stroke. Slithering Muckbeast A very large omnivorous suid quadruped. It has a pelt of dark brown fur which is often matted and coated with the muck in which this beast almost constantly moves around in, slithering around on its belly to remove parasites. The creature is very territorial and will attack any threat it perceives, goring any would be attacker with a pair of bright-white, saber-like tusks on either side of its head. Snorting Ogre A massive semi-sapient humanoid creature. It has green-colored skin and has a dark brown, almost black mat of hair upon its head. The creature wears a near body-length tunic made from native animal hides. It is very territorial, warning off interlopers with a loud snorting sound. Its generally gruesome appearance frightens most other lifeforms on sight, and it is strong enough to crush boulders with its bare hands. Squealing Plant A tall flowering plant. It consists of multiple green, sturdy branches off of a main shoot and multiple white, octagonal racts with large, conical yellow stalks in their center. The plant constantly emits a high-pitched squeal, the volume of which increases sharply when approached by a potential threat. The plant's maximum volume is capable of stunning and occasionally deafening most lifeforms. Stumbling Quadruped A medium-sized quadrupedal herbivore. The creature's tough, leathery hide is burnt orange in color with white highlights. As it moves, it shifts and stumbles along, oftentimes losing its balance completely and falling to the ground. A herd animal, it can often be found grazing alongside members of its own kind, where a single stumble can inadvertently tip over the entire herd at once. Surface Lurker A medium-large carnivorous cartilaginous fish. Its surface is a dark grey in color with black stripes, with a white ventral surface. This creature spends a lot of time just below the surface of whatever body of water they happen to be in, waiting for lifeforms to either land or take a drink. They can leap out of the water with tremendous force and swallow prey whole, crushing it in its tremendous jaws. Swimming Trilopod A creature resembling a large trilopod. Its outer surface is a dusty brown on its ventral size and a shade of blue on its dorsal, making it difficult to spot from above water. The central segment of its ribbed outer surface contains a set of gills and a set of jet nozzles which the creature uses to propel itself. It is generally harmless, spending most of its time foraging for food. Weeping Bush A medium-sized salicaceous bush. Its soft, pliant wood is watery and a dark brown in color. Its green leaves are oval with a serrated margin. The plant produces an abnormally high amount of salicylic acid in its sap. To get rid of the excess acid, the plant constantly secretes the acid out small pores, looking almost like weeping. The acid's concentration is high enough to cause burns to any lifeform with which it comes in contact. Whining Maggot A large, radial creature that resembles a dipteran larva. It is a pale yellow-white color with dark brown to black highlights. As it moves it gives off a long-drawn, high-pitched whine. It is omnivorous but generally restricts its diet to general detritus and any necrotic tissues on living creatures, rendering it generally harmless to healthy creatures. Whipping Vine Hive A large, conical plant shaped like a skep. Its outside is ribbed and is a yellowish-orange color with green highlights. At its bottom are numerous large holes through which the plant can shoot out long prehensile vines. The plant employs the vines to ward off intruders by repeatedly striking them in a whip-like fashion. These same vines can also strangle and quarter smaller lifeforms, which the plant then ingests. White Zombie A semi-conscious bipedal humanoid creature. The creature's skin exhibits considerable pallor, and is an almost ghostly white color. A pack animal, the creature doesn't seem to respond to any stimuli with the exception of any nearby living animal creature. When another lifeform is detected, these creatures will slowly amble over the lifeform and proceed to consume its raw flesh, particularly its cognitive organs, while still alive. They have an annoying tendency to punch through metal objects and are stun-resistant. Winged Snake An extremely long boid reptilian. Its scaly dorsal is a golden brown color with a dark brown diamond-shaped pattern running the length of its body, while its ventral is a sky blue color. Both sides exhibit white highlights. The creature sports a pair of wings not unlike those of a chiopteran. The creature strikes from above and kills its prey through constriction. The extra mass from a fresh kill does not seem to impede the creature's flying abilities. Wooly Buffalo A large even-toed ungulate bovid. Its body is covered with a coat of thick, wooly dark brown fur, which is thicker around the head and shoulder regions. The creature has two small horns on its head which gives it some measure of defense. An herbivore, it spends most of its time grazing. It is a generally docile creature. ---- NEXT: Delta Sector Bestiary PREVIOUS: Alpha Sector Bestiary TOP ----